


In The Air Tonight

by Ascendant_Angel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascendant_Angel/pseuds/Ascendant_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short ficlets all inspired by an old i tunes writing  challenge  put your i tunes on random and use the songs that come up as your prompts, no skipping allowed. Here is what resulted of this, some sweet, some sad and some comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Air Tonight

Song: In The Air Tonight - Artist: Phil Collins

I can feel it in the air tonight, calling to me, beckoning me to it’s side and I’m scared for the first time in ages, the first time since you. I’m scared because this might be the last time I get to hold your hand, the last time I see that manic grin of yours, the last time I hear your voice as you share with me the wonders of this city.

I don’t want to go, I’d stay by your side forever just like I promised if could, but death is calling me now. I can hear it whispering to me on the wind it’s gentle tones caressing the night air…" _John_ ".


	2. You look so fine

Just when dear Doctor did you take up residence in my heart? How did I even allow that to happen? It’s insane that I want you so much really it is, but you should see yourself fresh from the chase hair sticking up at all angles, just begging to be ruffled. 

I want to run my fingers through that hair so badly, to run my hands over those muscular biceps of yours.

How did I allow my thought to stray in that direction? It’s dangerous I can’t go there, not now, maybe I could have once upon a time, but not now. 

Still I can’t seem to stop myself it’s almost like you’ve taken over me. I should be able to have a thought that doesn’t involve you. That’s not really that much to ask is it? 

Can you tell I wonder, as you sit there fawning over your wife and new baby. I hope you can’t. I hope it’s not pity I see in your eyes when you look at me. I could never bear that, anything but that.


	3. Pop song 2006

Don’t give up on love, I know think it’s better this way, to keep your heart protected but you’ve got so much love to give, even if you can’t see that yourself, and there’s so much love that could be given to you if only you’d let it in. 

That love won’t be mine, I see that now, but that’s okay because I see how he looks at you, how John looks at you, and it’s that same look that I once wore. He loves you, perhaps even more than I could. Sometimes I see that same look reflected back in your eyes. You never looked at me like that. 

Let him in Sherlock, he loves you. Let him in before it’s too late, don’t let your heart be broken without first being used. I know you think it will hurt less this way, but can’t you see he’s already in your heart anyway?

You’ve got nothing left to lose.


	4. What you like

I what to thank you my friend for showing me London anew, and so much more. This life I lead it’s dangerous but thrilling too, but with you it’s so much more, more than I could have imagined. I could spend forever running these streets with you if only you’ll have me. 

There’s so much more I can show you, such amazing sights, I’ve seen them all before of course, but with you I see them anew every single time, so I want to thank you my doctor for showing the streets of London like never before.


	5. Numb

Sometimes I think I’m getting lost in you and it scares me. It scares me more than anything I’ve seen so far. I’m Sherlock Holmes or at least I was, but now I can’t see myself without you and it frightens me.


	6. Radar

“We need to keep under the radar you said, we need to keep a low profile you said. So tell me Sherlock how come we’re being broadcast live across the national news right now? Our face adoring every TV screen in England. How is this keeping a low profile exactly?”


End file.
